All Our Days
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Based on Jeff William's song "All Our Days". Just a series of drabbles focused on the brotherhood of Rex and Speed.
1. Rex Wants a Sibling

**This entire series is based on Jeff Williams' song "All Our Days" from _RWBY Vol. 2 Soundtrack_. It's a heartwarming song, and as I listened to it, I realized that it could work out for Rex and Speed. So, these are small drabbles/one-shots that focus on a specific verse from the song. They'll be in order of the lyrics, so they should follow one after the other seamlessly. I'd suggest listening to the song so you get an idea on what each chapter is about.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Rex Racer was a gifted young boy; his parents knew this even before he could speak. He was smarter than kids his age, and that made him more mature than the others. As a Racer child, his passion became race cars and racing. He would be out in the garage all day with his dad, watching him fix and build cars. He was even allowed to help out from time to time, although his dad did the main work and would just let his son help out on the smaller work.

His interaction with other kids was very limited. The boys in the neighborhood didn't want to hang out with Rex because of how different he was from all of them. They found his grown-up attitude to be strange, and so they never included him in their activities. At first, Rex was fine with them out casting him because he enjoyed working alongside his dad better.

However, by the time he turned seven, he realized how lonely he was. Spending time with his dad was fun, sure, but it wasn't the same as having a friend who he could talk to and play with. When he wasn't in the garage or doing homework, he'd sometimes watch the neighborhood kids playing in the street, and it made him feel lonely. He would sometimes approach them, asking if he could play, but they just ignored him. Eventually, he stopped approaching them and instead turned his attention to his imagination, where Rex was never alone. His imagination spurred a wish he wanted above everything else.

Rex wanted a friend, but above all that, he wanted a sibling.

Rex was an only child, and while that was fine and all since he got his parents undivided attention, it still made him feel very alone. He wanted a little brother (or sister; he wasn't picky) who would play games with him, and who wouldn't leave him alone. He would do the same for his little sibling; he'd always be there for them, and he'd never let them feel alone in the world. He already imagined what they'd do.

They'd play games for hours on end; they'd have so much fun playing games that Mom would have to break up their playtime. They'd watch movies and shows that they would laugh about. Rex would teach his sibling everything there was to know about racing; from building and maintaining a car and all of his techniques. His imaginations made him yearn for a sibling even more.

So every night, Rex made a wish to the stars in the sky, hoping for his dreams to become a reality.


	2. Rex Meets Speed

**Thank you for everyone who has read the story so far. Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The first time Rex had met Speed, the boy was ten, and Speed was a newborn. He and his father were at the hospital, both looking at mother and son in something close to awe. Mom Racer was holding her newborn son in her arms, smiling at Pops and Rex tiredly but proudly.

"Rex," his mother called to him, sounding just as tired as she looked. "Say hello to your little brother, Speed."

Rex found that he was staring intently at the little baby while his dad said loving words to his wife and gave his newborn son a rub on his lightly-haired head. Rex peeked at the little baby from where he stood on the side of the bed, careful not to bother his mother. His dad had told him that she would be tired after giving birth to Speed, and so Rex was doing his best to not be a pest.

Rex tilted his head to the side, studying the baby rather closely. He'd never seen a baby up close before; just the toy versions he'd see in the toy store aisles. His first observation of the baby was that it was fast asleep, all snuggled up in a tightly wound blanket. The second conversation he made was that Speed was very small. If Rex had to guess, he would have said that the boy was about half his height. For an odd reason, that idea intrigued him because he was tall and big while Speed was short and small.

"You're a big brother Rex," Pops said to his eldest child, making Rex turn his attention onto his father.

Big brother. Rex knew what those words meant; had seen them spelled out in books and in movies. He understood the weight they carried, and he couldn't help but feel excited about the word. Finally, his wish had come true, and he finally had a baby brother to play with. He looked back to the newborn that was his little brother, and a new feeling overtook him. Cautiously, Rex pulled himself up onto the bed, carefully avoiding his mother's limbs so he wouldn't hurt her. His mother smiled encouragingly, already guessing what he was planning to do. Rex glanced up at his mother, and when he saw the smile on her face, he moved closer, reaching out his fingers to touch the baby boy.

He wanted to touch the child, just as his mother was doing and just as he had seen his father do only minutes before. Just before his fingers could touch Speed's right hand, the baby opened his eyes. Rex froze, unsure of what his next move should be. The baby looked at the older boy before reaching out his arm and lightly grazing Rex's outstretched hand. Once he felt the appendage, his tiny fingers wrapped themselves around the hand. Rex stared in amazement and awe at the child. His parents watched the exchange between brothers in joy. Speed stared at his older brother for a small while clutching tightly at Rex's hand. Mom stared at Rex and smiled, seeing the dumbstruck look upon the ten-year-old's face as he continued to stare at his baby brother.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Rex stared at his mother in surprise, but nodded eagerly. His mother smiled and, with help from Pops, transferred Speed into Rex's arms. The boy sat the baby on his lap and held the baby's upper body in his arms, laying the head against his chest. He stared down at the baby in his arms, disbelief on his face that he was actually able to hold his brother. He had been right; the child was small and light in his arms. The babe stared up at Rex, his hazel eyes focused on his big brother. Slowly, a warm and loving smile spread across the older boy's face.

"Hi Speed," he cooed to the newborn. "I'm your big brother Rex."


	3. Rex Goes to Speed

**Another weekend has come, and so with it another chapter. My next few chapters may be late because school has started, and I'm about to start my internship, and so I'm getting used to both.**

**Please, as always, enjoy!**

* * *

The first night Speed spent in his bassinet and cried, it wasn't his parents that went to him, it was his brother.

After the hospital visit (Mom was staying one more night to get her energy back and to keep an eye on Speed), Rex had begged Pops to get a baby monitor for his room. Pops had been a little perplexed by the request, but ultimately caved in and bought his son a baby monitor. He installed it that day, and the second monitor was placed in Rex's room. The ten-year-old was ecstatic to have the little walkie-talkie in his room, now reassured that the baby would be safe. He wouldn't have to wait long for it to be put to use.

It was the dead of night, and everyone was sleeping, until Speed's cries came over the monitor. While Pops and Mom took a bit more time to wake up (they had gone through this sort of thing before, obviously), Rex was out the door. The moment he heard his brother's cries, he had jumped out of bed and threw his door open without a second thought. He ran into Speed's room and over to the bassinet, finding the babe crying. Carefully, Rex picked up the baby and held him in his arms, finding it a little difficult. He maneuvered the infant around so that it would be easier to hold him. The infant hadn't stopped crying.

"It's okay Speed," Rex said comfortingly, patting the baby's back. "It's okay. Big brother Rex is here for you."

The baby didn't stop crying. He continued to wail loudly, scaring the ten-year-old. He tried rocking the babe, always gentle with his motions because he knew how small the child was, but the baby continued to cry. Rex felt like crying, but he kept his emotions in check and instead tried to figure out what was wrong with his baby brother. Had he suffered a nightmare? Could babies even have nightmares? Was he scared? Did he somehow get hurt without Rex noticing?

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a throat being cleared. He turned and looked over at the source, and found his mother smiling knowingly at him. Involuntarily, he clutched little Speed closer to him.

"He won't stop crying," Rex informed his mother.

"Of course he won't," she replied, stepping into the room and walking over to her sons. "He's hungry."

"He's hungry?" Rex asked, handing Speed over when his mother held out her hands.

"Yes," Mom replied, walking over to the chair that had been placed in the room and taking a seat on it. "Infants are very hungry children. You used to wake up at odd hours of the night for food."

"What does he eat?"

"He can't eat anything yet. He has no teeth," his mother answered, picking up a blanket that was nearby and throwing it over her shoulder. She moved a little underneath the blanket, but Rex couldn't tell what she was doing. "He drinks milk."

Rex frowned a little. Although he was still confused on what his mother meant, he understood one thing: he was not capable of providing for the infant. That thought alone made Rex's frown deepen further. How was he supposed to be a good big brother if he couldn't provide or comfort his little brother? Mom moved the blanket away from her body and laid a now sleeping Speed in his basinet. She turned her attention to her eldest son, a little surprised to see the contemplative look upon his face. Thinking he was upset about Rex's crying, she walked over and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry," Mom said comfortingly. "You'll get used to the crying."

Rex blinked up at his mother, coming out of his thoughts. He looked at his mother in confusion for a few seconds before looking at his sleeping brother. A look of determination appeared on his face, surprising his mother.

_Don't worry Speed, I'll learn everything there is to taking care of an infant, so I can take care of you,_ Rex vowed in his head. _I'll take care of you._


	4. Rex Comforts Speed

**I'm so sorry that it's been almost four months since I've updated this story. School got rough between January and May, and I had also begun another story that took up my time. With school finished and done with, I'm hoping to get back into this. Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Everyone was prone to nightmares; children typically more than adults. When an adult experienced a nightmare, it was usually brought on by a fear. Typically, after experiencing the nightmare, the adult would rationalize with them self that everything would be fine and they would go back to sleep.

When a child experienced a nightmare, it was usually brought on by their imagination. Children had hyperactive imaginations that made simple household items turn into sharp-teethed monsters. Typically, after experiencing the nightmare, the child would scream bloody murder and rush to their parents for safety.

Speed Racer was no exception.

Mom Racer was awoken from her sleep by the cry of her four-year-old son, Speed. She didn't wake up in a panic since a crying son was not new to her. She was well prepared for this day. Having experienced nightmares with Rex Racer, Mom waited for her young child to come to her. The Racer men had a certain pride that they were all born with, and a mother rushing to her son's room after said son suffered a nightmare was considered damage to their pride. She quickly learned to just let the child come to her for safety and reassurance.

So, while her husband slept next to her, Mom Racer waited for her young boy to come to their room to see the comfort of his parents. This would be Speed's first nightmare.

She heard her young son's door open, followed by the pitter-patter that belong to the child. She waited patiently for his to open their door and to rush in with fear in his eyes, but her door didn't open. The room had fallen silent, confusing her. Wasn't her son headed for the room? Worried that he might have hurt himself (how that was possible wasn't something she would know offhand, but her son always found trouble so it wasn't impossible), she got out of bed and moved out of her and her husband's room, beginning her investigation.

The hallway was empty, and so she made her way for his room, but stopped when she passed by Rex's room and heard murmuring from inside. Rex always slept with his door open; he didn't like his door to be closed while he slept. Because of this, she was able to peek her head inside and found a very surprising but also heartwarming sight.

Sitting on Rex's twin-sized bed were her two sons. Speed had tears in his eyes, and he was babbling at a mile a minute about the nightmare he had just experienced. Rex was sitting and watching his distressed brother with a reassuring smile, listening patiently and letting Speed vent out his nightmare. His nightmare was nothing new to her in terms of originality; Speed had experienced a monster chasing after him that was very big and very scary. When Speed finished retelling the experience, his older brother wrapped him in a hug and reassured him that he was safe and sound.

"The monster can't get you now, and it won't ever get you," Rex reassured his little brother, patting his back in an attempt to calm him. "It'll have to get through me first if it wants to get to you."

"Can you really fight off the monster?" Speed asked with awe.

Rex grinned widely and ruffled the boy's hair.

"I'm your big brother," he stated. "No monster in the world can beat me when it comes to protecting my little brother."

Speed grinned up at his big brother, his fears regarding the nightmare gone away with Rex's reassurance.

"Can I stay here tonight?" the boy asked, and his answer was a nod.

The two brothers crawled under the covers, getting themselves settled in the small bed. Mom Racer stepped away from the door and leaned against the wall, smiling to herself. Walking back to her waiting bed, she couldn't help but reflect that she had two of the best boys a mother could ask for.


	5. Rex Plays with Speed

**I'm so sorry! I know it must have looked like I went missing in action there, for a bit. I swear, I didn't give up on this story. I was hoping to have more time to write my stories in June and July, but things got busy. Don't worry though; I promise to finish this story, no matter how long it takes me to do so.**

* * *

Days like these were rare.

Time was short, for the older Racer boy. He was a prodigy on the race track and found that whatever time he wasn't spending in school was spent honing his skills on the race track. It was tiring work, but he worked diligently without complaint. He did, however, note how little time he spent with his little brother. They spent time in the garage working on the race car with Pops, and Speed went to every one of Rex's races, but they didn't actually spend _time_ together like they used to.

So, in an effort to make his brother feel better, Rex took a day off from working on the car and pulled Speed outside to play a few games.

Pops was, at first, against his son taking a "day off," but a firm talking to from Mom set the man straight. She had seen the occasional disappointed looks from Speed anytime his brother had to blow off them playing out in the yard, and it tore her heart. She knew Rex didn't mean to hurt his brother (he'd never do it intentionally, and he even looked upset anytime he had to turn down the requests), but that didn't stop the look of sadness in Speed's eyes every time it happened. She may be a Racer, but she was a mother first; her sons' comforts came first for her.

Speed had been enthralled when Rex appeared at his bedroom door on a Saturday morning and told him they'd be spending the day together, playing games. To an outsider, some would find it strange that a teenager with a future in racing would spend his time playing with his kid brother. Thankfully, Rex and Speed never needed anyone's approval and didn't care what people thought of them. So, that was how Rex found himself in the backyard, attempting to stop Speed from kicking the soccer ball into their makeshift goal.

Soccer was an activity the two enjoyed since they were younger. It helped them stay active and have great foot coordination. It also helped with quick decision making for the two of them. Speed pulled back his foot and gave the checkered ball a good kick. Rex jumped for the ball, but he didn't put a lot of effort into it. He was taller and bigger, and so he knew that he could be his brother time and time again in these games. However, beating his brother wasn't his goal. He wanted to enjoy his time with his little brother and connect with him. So, from time to time, Rex _would _put effort into the games and beat his little brother; other times, he'd let Speed win. This was the case for the latter. The ball made it into the goal, and Speed won their game five to four (they always played to five points).

"I won! I won!" Speed cheered, hopping around and pumping his fists in the air.

Rex grinned at his little brother and picked up the child, throwing him in the air a couple of times before catching him again. Speed just squealed in delight each time he was thrown into the air.

"Congrats little bro. You're getting better at this," he congratulated. "I had to really work hard this game."

"Hehehe," Speed chuckled, wrapping his arms around his big brother's neck. "Next time, I'll beat you so bad! I won't even let you score a goal!"

Rex smirked at the challenge.

"Is that so?" he teased.

Speed grinned back, completely confident in his skills as a player. Rex probably would have offered another round, just to see if Speed could do what he said he'd do, but they were interrupted by their mother, who called for them from the sliding door.

"Boys! Lunch is ready!" Mom called.

"Coming!" Speed and Rex shouted in return, walking over to him.

"Race yah to the table!" Speed challenged, grinning cheekily at his big brother.

Rex's smirk widened and he placed his little brother down.

"You're on," Rex said.

Speed's grin widened before he took off running, not bothering to count off. Rex watched his brother run off, his smirk turning into a smile. He really did value the times he got to spend with his little brother. He wanted to spend more time, but he knew he had other responsibilities to handle, which made him treasure the moments he did get to spend with his brother even more.

After counting to five, Rex followed after him.


	6. Rex Reflects on Speed

**We're reaching the end of this series, and it's going to get a little angsty, especially the next chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Ever since Speed had been born, Rex had vowed to watch over and protect the young boy. When he had seen the child for the first time, Speed had been a small thing, so weak and helpless. But time flew by, and soon, Speed was a fearless, hyperactive child. The young boy's mind was on nothing but racing; such was the lifestyle of the Racer lineage. It was so bad that the kid would make car noises in his sleep.

What made Rex admire the child was how upbeat he was. Rex was aware that he had no friends in class and that he was having difficulties in school. Their mother was constantly going to the school to have a conversation with the principal about Speed's inability to focus in class. Despite these setbacks, Speed had a skip in his step and was always in the garage, looking over the parts and helping out their father whenever he got the chance.

Rex would teach Speed everything he knew about not only racing, but about the car he was driving. To Rex, the car was a living, breathing machine, and it deserved to be respected and understood. The older Racer wanted his little brother to understand the concept at his young age. If everyone considered Rex to be talented in racing, then Rex considered Speed to be a prodigy. The kid had a knack for racing; a raw talent that simply needed to be honed. Rex wanted to help Speed train that talent and make him the best racer in history.

Hopefully, he'd get that chance.

Lately, the racing business was getting to him. Back when he had been a rookie, very few companies paid him mind. It was only when he proved himself a formidable racer that people were starting to notice him. Some companies had approached him with the intent to start a contract, but Rex refused everytime. He was a driver for Racer Motors and he'd always be a driver for Racer Motors. The companies had accepted his rejections with understanding, and life had continued on. But lately, there was one person that continued to hound after him. Beneli had been attempting to get a contract with him for almost a year now, and the man refused to accept no as an answer. Races were getting more dangerous thanks to the drivers from the Unicron Team, but Rex always managed to get out of it injury free and on top. He never said a thing to any of his family; though he had an idea his father was catching on. The way Pops would look at one of the Unicron Team drivers after the race was one of scrutiny, like he knew something was up but couldn't figure out what. Rex wanted to keep his family in the dark; he refused to let them get hurt.

Which was why he was so worried about Speed.

Speed was wide-eyed and innocent. He had a romantic version of what racing was, and Rex wanted to protect him from the horrors of what racing had become. If Speed ever found out about how racing was no longer honorable and like what he had envisioned, he'd be crushed. His whole _life_ was racing; Rex had made a promise to protect Speed no matter what, and that included protecting his dreams. He would help his brother become the greatest driver in history, and he would _not_ let Beneli and people like him corrupt his little brother.

Because Speed deserved nothing less.


	7. Rex Leaves Speed

**This takes place during the movie.**

* * *

The day had finally come. In the back of his mind, he always knew this day would come, though he didn't believe it would come so soon; or maybe, he wished it hadn't come so soon.

He was leaving. Rex Racer was officially leaving the Racer Motors team, and the Racer home. Rex always knew that one day it would happen, at least when it came to the latter. He would eventually leave the home once he was old enough to sustain a life of his own. He had been prepared for the day when he would leave on his terms, but today was not that day. Today was the exact opposite.

Rex was being forced to leave not because of his parents, but because of Beneli. The man had gone too far earlier that day, and Rex was now forced to leave his home and family behind. He had been able to tolerate Beneli's scares and threats when they had been directed at himself. No one in the family knew about any of it (though he had a sneaky suspicion that Pops knew), and that's how Rex wanted to keep it. However, Beneli decided to target the one family member who could get Rex to do just about anything: Speed.

The boy had returned home with a guest, giving Pops a package and describing one of Beneli's shady men. Rex had freaked and gone into action immediately upon hearing the news, and no more than a few seconds later, a giant fireball was in the street. Beneli had crossed the line, and it was no longer about Rex. Beneli was targeting his family and would continue to do so until Rex gave in.

For the sake of his family, he did.

They struck a deal. Rex would race for Beneli and his Unicron team, so long as Beneli stayed away from his family. He wouldn't harm his family members, he wouldn't mess with their business, and if Pops ended up with a new driver before Speed could take over the family business, Beneli was never to do anything underhanded to that driver. Beneli agreed almost instantly; he knew full well he could control Rex so long as he never touched the family. Beneli had no interest in Racer Motors outside of Rex anyways.

With the deal done, all Rex had to do was pack. Beneli would put him up in an apartment close to his company's facility, and would provide him with his own racing car. So, all there was to do was pack his clothing and wait for one of Beneli's men to retrieve him. It was storming outside, which was funny since it had been bright and sunny earlier in the day. It seemed the weather was matching his emotions.

Rex hadn't consulted his parents about leaving; he probably should, but they'd try and talk him out of it. They wouldn't understand that this was the only route he could take to keep all of them safe. It wasn't a great choice, but it was his only one. He was almost complete with his packing when Speed stepped inside his room. The boy looked smaller than he normally was, quietly asking to come along with Rex. Rex's heart broke because this would be the last time he saw his brother. He was leaving his brother; the one thing he had promised he'd never do.

Rex finished packing and pulled Speed into a hug, hoping that Speed wouldn't come to hate him. He was breaking his promise to stay by Speed's side by leaving, and it was killing him inside. He was Speed's older brother; it was his job to protect and guide the boy into an upstanding young man. How could he do that now? He was going to do terrible things that would ruin his name, and everyone he ever knew would turn away from him. He would no longer be the role model he set himself to be when Speed had been an infant. The realization of his failure killed the man inside, and when he left his room, he felt cold and numb to the world.

Rex hardly acknowledged his father in the living room. He should have known the older man would be waiting for him; leaving the Racer household wasn't going to be an easy task. Heated words were exchanged, but they did nothing to Rex that he hadn't already done to himself. He was already on the path to Hell, and there was no turning back. With a firm shut of the house's door, Rex Racer was gone…

forever.


	8. Racer X's Resovle to Speed

**We've come to the end, everyone. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

It was many years later, when Racer X thought about Speed.

The Racer family had always been on his mind, at the very back of it. It was them that had pushed him to shed his skin as Rex Racer, and become the most feared man in the racing industry, Racer X. On late nights, when he was alone with himself and his memories, he would think back to his time with his family, and he would long for them. He did, however, stay away from them. He couldn't return to them; not as Rex, and not as Racer X. Encountering them would bring unwanted attention onto them, and they may be hurt as a way to cripple Racer X. For their sake, he stayed away.

He keeps updated on them, though, and so he sees Speed's crowning moment, when he wins the race at their local race track. His younger brother had almost beaten his race time, but he had been a couple seconds off. Still, despite not beating the score, he had shown off how amazingly talented he was. And that terrified him.

Racer X had always known Speed would be an amazing driver; he had known this since Speed was in diapers. It was in Speed's blood, and he had the natural talent to be the best with very little effort. Seeing that talent broadcasted worldwide is what terrified Racer X the most, because Speed was inadvertently following in his big brother's footsteps. Soon, wealthy and corrupt men would be after Speed, and when they don't get what they want, they will come after the Racer family; just like they did with him. He was worried for his brother's sake, because Speed was oblivious to the evils that occupied his sport.

Seeing his brother's happy face in Victory Lane resolved everything for Racer X once more. No matter what he did, no matter what it would take, he _would _protect his brother from the corrupted men that ruled the sport.

Everyone had better get out of his way.


End file.
